Watching, Waiting, Wishing
by haunted-eternity
Summary: 8th fic in POST JD SERIES. He walked into that bar after the Quantico case, and as he told the bartender, he wasnt alone. There was someone watching him. Jenny/Gibbs. MATURE. 6.07 spoilers.


Follows Gibbs right after he walks into the bar after 6.07.

**Mature fic kiddies, stay away if you arent mature. sexings going on in this fic :)**

Disclaimer: I dont own them.

A/N: Umm to you guys who watched that episode, did you notice Jenny's picture was **NOT** on the wall?!?!?!?!? I flipped out in excitement since this supports my theory that she is still alive and kickin! So lets celebrate *bourbons all around* And now, onto the fic!!!  


* * *

He walked into the bar, heading straight to the bar counter and grabbing a seat in front of the bartender.

"You alone tonight" the bartender called to him as Gibbs sat down at the barstool.

"Nope" Gibbs said, shaking his head and looking around the place.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, eyeing the man, wondering why he said that, when he was clearly alone.

"Bourbon, neat" Gibbs said, watching the man grab a glass and pour a couple measures of the best bourbon into it.

He took a slow drink of the amber liquid, and setting the glass down, looking at the far wall.

Getting up and walking to the wall he took a picture ID out of his pocket, Agent Langer's ID card Tony found stuffed in his desk. Gibbs rapped it against his hand and placed it next to a picture, and looked at the wall, seeing many familiar faces upon that wall.

He turned back to the bar and sat at his seat again, fingering his glass, and then picking it up and swirling the last measure around.

--

She watched him as he walked over to the wall, filled with pictures of their fallen comrades. She saw him put something up onto the wall, and watched as he looked crestfallen at Paula Cassidy's picture. Watching as he walked back to the bar stool, she made her move out of the corner booth.

They had come together to this bar every year, always drinking single neat bourbons and then heading home; to whichever one pleased them at the time. The nights always ended the same; a fireside talk to keep him in the present, more bourbon and then he lead her upstairs. She had always known what he needed that day, and he took advantage of that.

He wished she was here with him right now, _instead_, he thought, _she would be in Mexico with Franks and helping him out on this rough day to anyone in the service_.

As he took his seat on the bar stool again, he noticed the bartender look up and nod his head. He ignored him, and swirled the last measure around in his glass. That is when he felt a presence behind him, and turned.

She had a big grey brimmed hat on and a matching grey pea coat, perfect for the cold days outside like tonights. Her hair was tucked into the coat, hiding the red locks of hair that he is familiar with, and the hat hid the rest from public. No doubt wanting to hide her identity, since she was suppose to be dead.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to her, getting up from the stool.

"Figured you wanted some company, especially tonight" she said, moving to his side and drinking the last of his bourbon.

He gave her a Gibbs look, and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Relax Jethro. This bar is far enough away from NCIS that we aren't going to get caught. You are done with your bourbon, pay and we can take a walk" she said, setting the empty glass on the counter and motioning with her head to the door.

As he paid the bartender, she went up to the wall, now realizing who he put up on the wall.

He came up behind her, and gently grasped her waist with his hand, pulling her back into him slightly.

"I'm sorry Jethro" she whispered, resting a hand atop of his on her waist.

"C'mon" he said, pulling her away from the wall, and heading out the door.

--

He decided they were going to walk back to his house, since it wasn't that far from the bar.

"Where's your car Jethro" she asked as she stood, watching him shrug on his coat.

"Tony dropped me off" he said, putting his hand on the small of her back, propelling her to start walking.

"Ahh" she said, looking up at him and smiled.

He looked down at her and wondered why she would find that amusing.

"What's so amusing Jen" he whispered into her ear.

"I'm imagining Tony dropping you off here and not getting to pull his betting notebook out. You do realize he use to bet on what happened after we came here right" she questioned him.

He shook his head at her.

"Don't play coy Jethro. It doesn't suit you" she said, and assessed the situation with her eyes.

She had seen no threats or anyone they knew, so she shrugged his hand off her back and clasped it in her own.

He looked down at her again and smiled, she knew that the contact was keeping him relatively sane tonight.

"What's eating you Jethro?" she asked after a while.

"At home Jen" he said, pausing to look across the street, seeing that it was clear he took the lead and ran across the street, still holding her hand.

She laughed as they ran across the street, as it looked like something you would see in the old romantic movies. The man leading the woman across the street, holding onto her hand while the woman held her hat, making sure it didn't blow off with the slight headwind they created.

He shook his head and had a slight smile on his face as she bumped into him when they got to the other side.

Instead of releasing him, she wrapped her other arm around his that held their clasped hands, and leaned into him as they continued to walk, her hat brushing against his shoulder when he took a step.

--

They had reached his home a few minutes later, he pushed the unlocked door open and ushered her inside.

When he shut the door, he had backed her up against the wall quickly.

She looked up at him, questions in her eyes.

"Can we just skip right to the good part" he said, taking the hat off her head and throwing it onto the table beside them.

"You were always insatiable Jethro" she whispered, wrapping and arm around his neck and pulling his mouth down to hers.

He smiled against her lips, and felt as her tongue caressed his teeth, politely demanding entrance; he acquiesced, and felt her brush up against him. He reached up his hands to undo the three buttons on her coat, pulling her off the wall and dropping her coat off her shoulders and releasing her lips from his. He couldn't help but stare at her outfit, it was short and silky, and he doubted it would even be something she would wear in public without that coat covering it.

He raised his eyebrows at her, but she ignored him, instead she focused on divesting him of his coat, releasing the buttons at his chest and practically ripping it off of him.

She finally spoke when his coat came off, "I thought you wanted to get to the good part" she whispered into his ear, hooking one foot around his leg.

He nodded and grabbed her legs; pulling them up to his waist and hitching her up, carrying her up the stairs in one quick motion.

As she landed on the bed, she watched as he divested of his blazer, shoes and socks, smiling as he formed a neat pool of clothing around the foot of the bed.

Crawling up onto the bed he took one his hands and settled them on her thighs, brushing upwards as his body moved towards her, hearing her moan his name.

His hands were at her arms, trailing the soft skin with his calloused hands, and he craned his neck downwards and kissed her fully on the lips. She took her hands and wound them into his hair, as he grasped her lips in between his, biting and sucking on them. She moaned, hooking a leg around his waist and pushing herself up against him, feeling him against her center.

When oxygen became an issue, he let up, and watched as she opened her eyes again. Her answer shining in them, he nodded swiftly and his shirt was quickly untucked and thrown to the end of the bed. She hooked her other leg around his waist and watched as he divested himself of the rest of his clothing quickly.

With her dress still on, she felt overdressed, but watched him as his hand headed south. He encountered no resistance, and ran his hand up the inner part of her thighs and scrunched up the material that she called a dress. He slowly dragged up and away from her, making sure his hands encountered as much of her skin as possible. She moaned his name, the feeling of his rough hands against her smooth skin almost too much to bear. As soon as the garment was off, he looked down and found she had gone commando, he looked up at her and she smirked at him as he positioned himself above her.

She wrapped her legs around her waist, and moved her hips toward his, feeling him hard against her. He bent down and kissed her neck, sucking and biting as he went across her collar bone. Throwing her neck back, she wrapped her hands under his shoulders and lightly clawed her fingernails into him. As he worked lower down her clavicle, down to the tops of her breasts, she clawed at him, scratching his bronzed skin. She pushed herself against him again, and he got the message, and positioned himself in front of her.

He pushed inside her quickly, she threw her head back against the pillow and he took advantage of the amount of skin being shown off to him. As he pushed out and in again, he felt her scratching up his back, making marks that he was sure some would bleed and leave scars, but he could care less at the moment. Her muscles squeezed him and her hips thrust against him, begging him to pick up the pace.

As he pulled a nipple into his mouth, he pulled all the way out, the loss of contact making Jen grip him tightly. When he thrust back into her at a new angle, she came, crying out his name and adding marks again to his scratched up back. As she rode out her orgasm, her inner muscles squeezed and released, reeking havoc with his self control. When he tried to pull out again, she slowed him down by squeezing tightly, dragging himself against her and the friction was too much. He pushed back into her, as far as he could, and moaned her name against her breasts, spilling into her and pushing her back into the bed.

Collapsing on her, he gently rolled them, pulling out as he did so. She came to rest on his chest, one of her hands splayed out against his heart and her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you Jen" he whispered hoarsely against her head, kissing it softly.

"For what" she questioned, trailing a finger around his heart, drawing lazy patterns.

"You, coming up here to DC, especially on this day. I didn't know if I could have made it down there, since I'm on call this weekend, but I'm glad you came" he said, fingering the red hair, and running a hand through a strand of it.

She kissed the side of his neck, feeling as he squirmed a little. Laughing quietly she responded, "We do this every year Jethro, I wasn't going to break tradition now."

He smirked even though she couldn't see it.

She thought for a minute, then added, "that, and Franks said he was getting sick of me pining for you. He bought me a ticket and said to not come back until next week. I think its because he wanted to get it on with that cantina girl."

He laughed at her recollection, "so you're staying a week?"

"Yup" she said, "so then we could talk about why Ziva thinks you're up to something."

"Yeah, later though Jen. I'm tired" he said, grabbing the sheet and tucking it around them.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that Jethro" she said, curling into him even more.

"I expected you to" he said, and shut his eyes, breathing in her scent one more time.

"Oh, and Jethro" she said, breaking the silence.

He muttered an _hmm_, and she took that as the go ahead signal.

"I'm sorry about the scratches" she said, and knew that she wasn't sorry for them at all.

"Sure Jen, sure" he said, not believing her, "now go to sleep."

"Fine, night" she whispered, leaning up to kiss him one more time before returning to her spot beside him.

"Night" he said, as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Fin.


End file.
